<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got your name tattooed inside of my heart by sora_grey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398955">got your name tattooed inside of my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey'>sora_grey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan &amp; Cassandra Clare &amp; Kelly Link, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acrostic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt, Free Verse, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They must learn to live without each other.</p><p>(Or the one where I write two different poems as two separate characters and they’re both centered around the same person.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabel Blackthorn | Lady Midnight/Malcolm Fade (mentioned), Kit Herondale/Tiberius Blackthorn, Livia Blackthorn &amp; Tiberius Blackthorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>rare fandoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Livvy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this fic comes from a mangled lyric from The Gaslight Anthem’s <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oAqbnTKQBIY">American Slang</a>.</p><p>The original line ended with the word <i>arm</i>, but my imbecilic self misheard <span class="u"><i>arm</i></span> for <span class="u"><i>heart</i></span>.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Livvy has a moment of clarity. </p><p>(short version)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set during <i><span class="u">Queen of Air and Darkness</span></i>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><b>T</b>y-Ty, what have you done?<br/>
<b>Y</b>ou should have known better.</p><p><b>B</b>lack magic should never be messed with.<br/>
<b>L</b>ook what happened to Malcolm, mad with grief—<br/>
<b>A</b>nnabel was not the same person. She also<br/>
<b>C</b>aused my death, remember?<br/>
<b>K</b>it tried so hard to stop you,<br/>
<b>T</b>hinking you’d listen to him, but you didn’t.<br/>
<b>H</b>ow dare you be so selfish?<br/>
<b>O</b>nce you brought me back, you should’ve<br/>
<b>R</b>ealized the consequences, my brother.<br/>
<b>N</b>ow we will all pay for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In England, Kit attempts to forget about the boy who broke his heart.</p><p>(long version)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set during <i><span class="u">Forever Fallen</span></i>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><b>T</b>essa and Jem offered an escape.<br/>
<b>I</b> took it, wanting a fresh start<br/>
<b>B</b>ecause I need to know me without you.<br/>
<b>E</b>ven if you asked me to stay, I’d still<br/>
<b>R</b>un, Ty. That night at Lake Lyn,<br/>
<b>I</b> cracked my heart open and felt<br/>
<b>U</b>tter shame, because it meant nothing to you.<br/>
<b>S</b>illy me, to think you could love me back.</p><p><b>N</b>ow I know the truth.<br/>
<b>E</b>ven so, it hurts. I<br/>
<b>R</b>eally thought going away would help,<br/>
<b>O</b>nly I wonder if it was the right choice.</p><p><b>B</b>etter not think about you. At<br/>
<b>L</b>east that’s what I tell myself.<br/>
<b>A</b>fter all, I chose to leave and<br/>
<b>C</b>reate a new life in Devon.<br/>
<b>K</b>it Herondale is erased from your heart,<br/>
<b>T</b>his much is true. I’ll<br/>
<b>H</b>eal in time and I know<br/>
<b>O</b>nly distance will ease the pain.<br/>
<b>R</b>egrets? I have plenty, but<br/>
<b>N</b>ow it’s time to let you go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does anyone like the poems? Or maybe hate them both? Let me know in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>